Something Is Off About You
is the second episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Luft The next morning, Ken wakes up and looks very excited to start building on the shelter again. Maulynn, who woke up soon after, asks Ken if he could be more quiet which makes him frown. Jerome who pretends to sleep watches the scene going on. While Ken is getting wood for the shelter, Jerome reaches up to him and says that he was the one who saved him last night. He makes up that Maulynn tried to push for him, that's why she was that annoyed by him this morning. Ken looks shocked and says he will do anything what Jerome says. Jerome grins. Liam and Kiron wake up. Kiron doesn't say anything while he's looking for Jerome. Once Jerome arrives with Ken, Kiron says hi to Liam which confuses him. Liam makes an confessional, saying that it looks like Kiron only taks when Jerome is around. Jord Moles wakes up and states that she's very glad to be on the island. She sees Jeanne sitting on the beach. She reaches up to her and starts an conversation with her. The two bond. Creyon is looking for bananas. Samara is following him and says that she's amazed by all the trees. Creyon frowns. Samara then asks Creyon why he keeps flirting with Moles which confuses him. He says it's none of her business. As Creyon founds some bananas he returns to camp, leaving Samara behind. Creyon arrives back at camp where Moles, Sveneryn, Jeanne and Tammy are sitting. Tammy says that they should get some wood for campfire. She looks around her and asks if Jeanne would like to do that. Jeanne frowns as if she's treated to be a dog. Sveneryn tells Tammy she could do it herself as well, making Tammy nod. Vann Once everyone woke up, Annabelle suggests to decide a place where to poop, making Dullon laugh. The two are being very hyperactive, early in the morning. Delore then tries to be hysteric as well, following Annabelle and Dullon. The two feel a bit weird Delore keeps trying to get their attention. While Dullon and Delore talk, Annebelle makes sure to find the place. Rick reaches up to her and asks if he might help her. Annabelle would love that and the two bond as they talk more. Joy sits all by herself at the beach, being annoyed by the hyperactivity at camp. Marah joins Joy and the two start to click. Joy reveals she finds it difficult to start friendships while Marah says that she does so too but she promises her that they will be fine. Challenge The three tribes arrive at the challenge. Jeff announces that again only one person from each tribe has to compete. It can't be the same person from the first challenge. Everyone looks at each other and quickly decide. Vann chooses Annabelle, Luft chooses Jerome and Jord chooses Tammy. This challenge is called 'Hurry Up'. At the end of the beach there are five colored stones. Each tribe has five stones with their tribe color. They have to take each stone back to the cage which is placed where they start. The two tribes who manage to bring back their five stones the fastest win immunity. Survivors ready? GO! The three run very fast. Jerome manages to get an early lead while Annabelle falls behind. Jerome is the first one to bring one stone back. Tammy accidentally drops her stone, losing some time. However she's still in second place. Annabelle struggles while she's doing her best. The three tribes support their runner. After some time, Jerome finishes first with a big lead. Luft wins immunity! Then it's Tammy versus Annabelle. Annabelle managed to catch up on Tammy but that wasn't enough since Tammy finishes second, meaning Jord wins immunity as well! Vann will go to tribal council tonight. Vann Annabelle apologizes to the tribe that she lost the challenge for them. Dullon and Delore quickly say it was fine and they think she did great. Annabelle gets some water while noticing Joy. Annabelle, who recently bonded with Joy, asks what she would like to do for the vote. Joy reveals that Delore has been very negative towards her. At the same moment, Delore starts throwing Joy's name out to Dullon and Marah. While Dullon says he's fine with it, Marah pretends to be okay with it. She heads to Rick and says that they shouldn't vote for Joy. Rick agrees. Marah and Rick find Joy and Annabelle and they talk about voting Delore. Annabelle jokes that she's feeling the bananas rotating in her stomach, meaning she needs to go to the toilet. The three laugh and go back to camp while Annabelle returns to the place where they poop. On her way, Annabelle sees something shining. She grabs it and learns that she found the hidden immunity idol. Tribal Council The Vann tribe arrive at tribal council. They dip their torch into the fire. Jeff asks Dullon how tribe has been. Dullon says that it has been tons of fun, his tribemates are mostly fun and he says that he has been laughing his ass off. Annabelle agrees. Delore nods. Jeff asks Delore what she feels needs to be done tonight. Delore states that it's obvious there is a person who doesn't fit in the group. Joy looks at her feet while Jeff asks her how Joy feels. Joy answers that she knows she's the odd one out but that she has faith in the plan, making Delore frown her eyebrows. She thinks Joy is bullshitting. Everyone votes and then Jeff reveals the votes. First vote... . . . . Joy . . . . Delore (Delore glares at Joy) . . . . Joy (Joy looks disappointed while Delore smiles) . . . . . . . . Delore (Delore quickly looks behind her, shouting "WHAT!" towards Marah and Rick) . . . . Delore . . . . . . . . 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Bryde Island . . . . . . . . Delore (4-2) #BLINDSIDE Delore looks pissed at her tribemates. She hugs Dullon, who is confused as well. She says she is disappointed in everyone and that they made a huge mistake. Delore is overly frustrated and sighs when her torch gets snuffed. Joy smiles relieved while Rick and Marah wink at Annabelle. Votes Rick voted Delore: "You try to run the tribe but for a matter of fact, you do not." Annabelle voted Delore: "This is a game and you obviously need to learn how to play this one. Sadly for you, you came up short." Marah voted Delore: "God you're so annoying and you try to act like you're friends with anybody. I can't wait to look at that face when you get blindsided." Joy voted Delore: "Don't mess with me, Delore! You can talk crap about me but this will bite in your butt. Luckily my allies are protecting me." Delore voted Joy: "I haven't heard you talking once, you are so sneaky and you are bloody irritating me. Go home, Jen, Jut, Joy. Or whatever your name is. " Dullon voted Joy: "This game is nutts. We haven't clicked gurllllll, so that's why I'm writing your name down to go to hell." Final Words "Stupid bunch of people. Rick is two-faced, he thinks he can play with the feelings of girls. Asshole. Marah is dumb and two-faced as well, she can s*ck a good ****! And UGH, Annabelle I thought we were friends but you screwed me over completely how harsh. Joy, I hope you lose the game and get voted out at a point you have a mental breakdown. Bye." - Delore, 17th Place